High School Rugrats
by Jesse Barrow
Summary: The sequel to the hit story, Two and Up. Comes a story where the gang was reformed for the first time in 11 years to enter their freshman year of High School. As they venture through Love, Drama, Action in their years leading to their leave of Yupicia South High. Takes place in 2027-2029. Satiuis: Just started, 45% you'll only see another chapter out of this. "Just Wait"- Somebody.


**Jesse: And this is my 10th story! Another 2 and Up! But All Grown Up!**

**Jesse: I'll still be on hiatus, because I may not put up more chapters any time soon.**

* * *

_**1st Block (Show Premiere)**_

"_**'Love is a Glove, Prom is a Loam' Episode 1, Season 6"**_

_**Part 1.**_

* * *

_The Pickle's House_

It was a normal day in the Pickle's residence as Tommy was flinging a sock up and down in the air. "I hate Proms, and after Kimi cheated on me with Zack. Jesse is going with Lil, Chuckie is going with Nicole, and Dil is going with Phil. Ah and great, my brother is gay, my life is really great" Tommy said continuing is flinging his sock. Then Didi opened the door to see depressed Tommy laying on his bed.

"What's wrong honey?" Didi said to Tommy.

"My life sucks, Mom" Tommy said back.

"Tommy, you had a wonderful life, like when you were 2, you manged to drive a Driver-less car. You have been a good big brother to Dil" Didi said being interrupted by Dil who was walking by

"Not!" Dil said continuing to walk by.

"Well...I just..." Tommy said before letting out a big sigh. "I don't know why a girl would cheat on a boy, shouldn't be the other way?" Tommy said, before just lied down and looked at his ceiling, While Didi just put down the laundry basket

"Put away your clothes honey" Didi said as she left the room

"Ok mom" Tommy said back, getting up and opening is drawers.

* * *

_The Finster's House_

The whole gang was going to the prom, the deiced to go over here to meet up with the gang, they called, Tommy and Dil never came over. They tried to contact them, but only Stu picked up, thinking it was his bank.

_End of 3__rd__ Person_

* * *

_Start of Jesse POV_

"Well, I just want to say, that the year I have been here was great, I think now that we are going to to 'our' first prom, just want to see you after I get a Nicktoon on the air, to see half of you smoking weed" I said.

"What?!" Kimi said back, hugging Zack.

"I'm no that stupid" Zack said.

"I'm also the same with Zack, just more...you know" Chuckie said.

"Really Chuckie" Zack said to Chuckie's answer to Jesse's comment **(Jesse: Confusion!) **

"I'm just joking" I said back to all of them.

'God, why do I still act the way I acted when I was 10' I thought, to myself.

"Back from the changing room" Phil said, with my girlfriend, Lil. Who was Phil's sister.

"Wow, you look beautiful, Lil" I said to Lil's white prom dress, she said it cost $120, I think it cost almost $200.

"Well, Me and Jesse will go next, I guess" Kimi said to me.

"Uhh...ok" I said getting up going to the bathroom, both of their bathrooms were pretty old, Chuckie said they go the second one when he was 2. I had to get unchanged into my prom dress in front of Kimi, that would reduce me just to underwear and my 110 pound self. I just blushed, I would see her bras and underwear too.

"Uhhhhhhhhh..." I said said taking off my shirt.

"Deeeeee..." I said taking off my pants

I heavily blushed when she was down, but she said she had to take off the bra, because someone threw pudding at her as a prank, I'm thinking it was Angelica, but who knows. I just closed my eyes, and opened them a little too early.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I said as I quickly put on my prom pants and shirt, un-buttoned and un-flyed and ran to Chuckie's bedroom, finished getting changed and walking back.

"Now Chuckie and Zack's turn, if they wish, Chuckie." Kimi said.

"Ah, got a whole new life, and a prom to go" I said smiling from the recent events.

_End of Jesse POV_

* * *

_Start of Tommy POV_

Now Dil had left, I looked to see the time "4:20 P.M." it said on my phone. "This is going to be a sucky night" I mumbled to myself. 5 ½ more hours to the after party- where I might go to. Starr had been gone for hours, since school was out early, I bet she went to Chuckie's house to get ready, she was going with John, a new student, I even should tell Zack that Kimi says that John is hot, ah Jesse sent my that video a few weeks ago in December. Colby had just broke up with Chuckie, so she's going with no one, and the ^$*%, Cree, she is goin' with no one too, well every one agrees on that. Well, I have to wait to 10:00, when the party is starting at Chuckie's house.

_End of Tommy POV_

_End of Chapter_

* * *

**Jesse: Why are there no credits, this is part of an episode, same thing with "Jesse" in Two and Up. And you can Ad the story with a review are PM, between the blocks. :)**

**Word Count! 878 Words!**


End file.
